Sharp Dressed
by Shidaizu
Summary: Just a oneshot of fuff I wrote purley for entertainment. KidxOC


**Okay, so I see all kinds of oneshots with oc's. I decided to try one of my own. Just some fluff with Death the kid and Ayelis. I more or less write this stuff for my own entertainment, so read if you want to.  
><strong>

**I don't own Soul Eater or the song I'm reffering to. Enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Every Girl's crazy bout a sharp dressed man...<em>

I had heard it on the radio earlier that morning, and I started considered a few things. Ever since one mission, something was said to me that confused me, and scared me at the same time. Since then, I had caught myself numerous times, staring as he walked away, or past me. Liz and Patty had caught it too, and they just had to point it out. I only wished they would have been a little more descrete about the whole thing. Lucky for me, no one really noticed.

The past three days at school though, things have been a little...weird, for lack of a more accurate word. Liz gets quite flustered arround my partner Vizy now. I'm not sure when that happened, but it's been going on for a while. Not to mention Lyall, has been hanging around Patty more and more. I don't see much of him unless we're in class or on a mission, and the three of us live together,the boys and me. Patty seems even more chipper than normal, though how thats possible I'm not really sure.

So now I'm trying to figure out, my own dilemma. My own interactions with everyone really have been quite awkward, since Liz refused to let the subject drop. That girl was so stubborn sometimes. It hadn't even been me that did anything, and she still seems to think she needs to encourage it and make a big deal out of it.

I had been in my room, attempting to make some progress on an assignment for class. Though my thoughts were interrupted, and I nearly jumped out of my skin in the process.

"HEY! AYELIS! Snap out of it will you?"

"What the hell?" that was maximum range, "Vizy, don't do that!" my ears were ringing from his shouting.

"Jeese when you go into daydream mode, you really are hard to get back." he laughed at me. Typical Vizy.

"What do you want? I'm trying get some work done on my writing assignment." I paused, "Did you even start yours yet?"

He shrugged at me, and shook his head. Apparently he didn't think it was important enough right now, though I'm sure Proffessor Stein would dissagree. "Nah, besides. We got company."

"Huh?"

Vizy only gave me a knowing grin, "Yeah, they're in the livingroom waiting. They wanna see if we're up for a walk around town or something. Lyall's already set to go."

"Who exactly is it?" who would want to go for a walk at this hour?

"Three guesses, and it's not Maka and Soul."

I scoffed. If it wasn't those two, chances are it wasn't Black star and Tsubaki either. That meant only one other option... oh...joy. As if my current train of thoughts on the trio, weren't bad enough. Now they show up and randomly decide to go for a stroll around Death City. Something told me Liz was the culprit. How wonderful...not. I don't think I could handle being around them right now. It felt strange just sitting near _him_ in class.

"Come on! Move yer butt will you? I'm not sitting inside all night, and neither should you." Vizy was getting impatient with me.

"Then you can go. I'm staying in. Unlike some people who don't care about their grades, I have to finish this paper. So I can't be bothered with other things at the moment."

"Man, you are such a dork Ayelis." he sighed, shaking his head," Whatever, I'll tell them you aren't going."

I watched him leave the room, and I slumped in my chair. I avoided one bullet for the time being at least. Or so I thought. I was about to continue with my written assignment, when my door flew open again. This time it was Liz who stomped into my room, looking like she was ready to murder someone, namely me.

"Why aren't you comming with us?" her face was scrunched up in a frown as she spoke.

"I already told Vizy, I'm busy. Sorry Liz but not tonight."

"Busy my ass. You're avoiding him, aren't you?" my breath hitched for a second with the accusation.

"What makes you say that? I'm working on my assignment. Thats all."

"You can take a break. Now come on!" the older girl grabbed my sleeve, pulling me up and out of my chair.

"Liz! I said I don't want to! Now let me Go!", she was attempting to drag me from my room.

"Look I know why you're in here sulking, and if you don't come out and at least talk to him, I swear I'll spill the hole thing to him on my own!" ha, blackmail. It wasn't going to work on me. The only thing that would do is make me keep my distance even more.

"Dammit! Would you just leave me alone!" I was getting angry now. She just wouldn't stop pushing me. "You want me to go for a walk? FINE! But I'm going by myself, AWAY from all of YOU!"

I suppose I surprised her, but I didn't care. I yanked my arm away from her and ran strait for the front door, not bothering to even acknowledge the other four people in our living room waiting. I didn't do well with pressure on these sort of subjects. Leave it to Liz to aggravate me about something so trivial. I was so angry, I just wanted out.

I left the appartment, and headed to the park. Steam pouring out my ears as I walked. One thing I hated, was being backed into a corner, and Liz had done just that. Didn't she know it was unwise to corner a frightened animal? I laughed at myself for making that comparrison. I suppose it was an accurate one though. I was affraid.

I ended up by a brick fence, somewhere in the middle of the park. Looking down over the city, as the moon stared happily into the night. It's malicious grin illuminated the area, giving off an almost ethereal feeling. It was about midnight, since I had been out for almost two hours now, and last I checked it had been ten o'clock. I sighed heavily, trying for the moment to just gather my thoughts.

"Feeling any better? You nearly knocked me over on the way out."

The familiar voice caught me off guard. I wish I could sense when someone was near. Soul perception was not one of my abilities. "Kid? Don't go sneaking up on me like that!" I was grateful for the darkness, as a crimson shade seemed to paint its way onto my face from embarrassment.

"Sorry, I never meant to startle you." he gave me a sympathetic smile.

"It's fine. I just want to be by myself for a while." I turned back towards the night scene, hoping he'd just go away. Though I knew that was only wishful thinking. Damn it was cold out. I wished I had grabbed a jacket, before storming out of the house. The nights could get so chilly in the desert.

"You know the others are all playing cards back at your place." Kid broke the silence once more. "Lyall said it was best to just wait for you."

"Then why didn't you?" I raised my brow in suspision.

"I couldn't very well play cards with an odd number of people, and Vizy was shouting so loud. Quite annoying."

I smiled. Yes, Vizy could get on anyones nerves without even trying. Kid stood next to me quietly now. It was uncomfortable for me, but better than having Liz down my throat about avoiding him. Sure he was a little obsessive over some things, but he was ok. I'm not perfect either.

The cold was finally starting to bother me enough to make me visibly shiver, and goosebumps had formed on my arms. I made no move to leave though. I wasn't ready to go home yet. Kid didn't seem to mind though, since he never moved from his spot. The only thing he did do, was stare blankly at me for a moment, before taking off his jacket and putting it around my shoulders. I only looked at him, not sure what to say other than thank you.

First came surprise, then came embarrassment, and again the flushed cheeks. He leaned against the wall, a thoughtful expression on his face. I could tell he was thinking, but I really couldn't tell what about. Probably something about symmetry no doubt. I on the other hand, had nothing but jumbled thoughts, feelings and whatever else a teenager might mentally have to deal with in a situation like this. I hated it.

"You didn't have to come after me Kid. I'm fine."

"Yes and your shivering was so helpful in convincing me of that." He had a point there.

"It's a bit chilly yes, but I'm not made of glass. I won't crack from the change in tempurature." I frowned.

"Ayelis, whats really been bothering you? Liz obviously said something to you, and before this you've been distant from all of us. " he watched me now, with those intense eyes. Damn it all, why couldn't he just have left me alone?

"Nothing was said, and nothing is bothering me. I just want to be alone please." I scowled at him, and kept hoping he'd take the bait and leave. No such luck though.

"You're a horrible liar you know."

"And you don't know when to quit, do you." perhaps that was uncalled for, but I was getting annoyed. Backed into a corner, with nowhere to run.

He stared at me for a moment, as if he was trying to conjure up something to say, "We don't quit on the people we care about." crossing his arms over his chest, he turned his face away from me.

My expression softened a little. All right so this was making me feel a little better. "Thank you Kid. I appreciate the concern, but really I'm ok." I thought for a moment, "Maybe we should get back. It's late, and as you can obviously tell, I'm frozen." my teeth had been chattering during my last sentence.

Kid smiled back at me, and nodded. At least we got a walk in anyway. It was just too bad for the others they didn't get to come along. Although I had my doubts that they would care that much, and I was rather enjoying the quiet company.

We walked in silence for a bit, my body finally starting to regain the heat lost, thanks to Kid's jacket. Lord Death must have been quite proud to have a son like him. Well mannered, intelligent, tidy, a sharp dresser, and very carring. Even without the jacket he always looked so proffessional. Of course that could just be the whole obessive thing too, but what did that matter? He looked good. He always had his shirt tucked in, his hair combed, and his tie strait. I suppose in a way, I could see why he found symmetry so appealing. That train of thought brought a hint of pink to my cheeks once more.

"Stupid...don't think like that."

"Hmm? Think like what?" Kid had heard me, and I slapped a hand over my mouth, realizing what I'd done. Thinking out loud was going to get me in serious trouble one of these days, and it seemed like it would be sooner than later.

"Oh nothing, just thinking to myself." that earned me a questioning look, "Um, bad habbit." I smiled nervously. Yes, thank god it was dark out.

"What were you thinking about?", now I felt uncomfortable again. Why did he have to pry at everything?

"Nothing really." That seemed to be my answer for a lot of things lately. Nothing. You'd think I would learn to lie better than that.

"So what was so stupid then?" He stopped walking, and stood waiting for my response. Dammit! We were almost back at the appartment too. Of course my _foot in mouth syndrome_ would kick in, right when I didn't need it to.

I stayed silent, deciding it best to just keep walking. But when Kid didn't follow, I had to stop and turn around. He really couldn't let any detail slip by him could he? He was waiting me out this whole time, just to find out what was bothering me. I couldn't decide if it was sweet, or just aggrivating. Why did he even care so much, was what I wanted to know. Did Liz say something to him? I certainly hoped not. It was a stupid reason, nothing more. Or so I tried to keep telling myself. I'm sure I would have spilled every detail to him, if it hadn't been for Patty, Liz and the boys. The four of them were heading our way. Apparently we had taken too much time, and they were getting restless.

"HEY! What was taking you guys so long? We finished our game an hour ago." Vizy, smirked. I wanted to smack him, since I knew exactly what he was implying. Filthy minded jackass.

"Nothing. I just didn't want to come back right away."

"Whats with the jacket?" he pointed to me, as I was still wearing Kids jacket, and very much enjoying the warmth it was providing.

"She was cold. Isn't that obvious?", that was twice to my rescue now, and I don't even think he knew it.

"Whatever, lets just get home. It's freezing out here, and my nails are uneven. I need to file them" Liz piped up, and I was thankful for the excuse.

"What do your nails have to do with anything?" Vizy was honestly confused. Though that wasn't hard to do.

"It's bothering me. So can we go now Kid?"

"Oh here, you'll probably need this back." I went to remove the jacket and return it to Kid. I was surprised though, when he shook his head.

"I'll be fine. I'll get it from you tomorrow." he simply grinned at me,"Right now we need to get back and fix Liz's nails. Uneven is unacceptable!"

I'm sure I could hear a cricket in the background chirping, since nobody had a response to Kid's statement.

We said goodnight, and headed back home. I sat on the corner of my bed, just thinking to myself, Kid's jacket folded neatly on my lap. The gesture was nice anyway, and I'd return it to him first thing tomorrow. I was about to get ready for bed, when Lyall came into my room. He had that calm expression as always.

"So, you feeling better now?"

"Yes. I guess I needed that walk after all." I smiled to myself.

"I'm guessing it wasn't the walk that you needed." Lyall only grinned. He knew how I felt.

"Maybe."When he left the room, saying good night. I only thought about how nice Kid had been to me, and what he had said.

_"We don't quit on the people we care about."_

I knew at least half of what he meant by that. The other half I wasn't so sure of, but the thought made me feel warm inside. Then I realized something I hadn't noticed before. He had turned his head away from me for a reason.

"He was...blushing?" I stood with my hand on his jacket, just starring at it on the desk before me.

I went to bed, still thinking about it all. He was always so nice, to all of us. I didn't think any different of it before. I just thought thats how he was, wich is true anyway. I never even thought he might have meant it in that sort of way. It was sweet of him though. I'd have to think of a way to thank him again. Only this time maybe, it could be more than just the words. I still need to give the jacket back to him. After all, Every girl's crazy about a sharp dressed man.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. Simple fluff. Kid is my favorite, and probably the most popular character in Soul Eater, but I don't care. To each their own right? So let me know if it was any good. Leave a review.<strong>


End file.
